


and he knew, and he noticed

by riahbread



Series: if i could tell (him) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but oh well, evan loves riley a lot, i love evan and riley a lo t theyre gay as h e l l, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahbread/pseuds/riahbread
Summary: evan notices a lot of things about riley





	and he knew, and he noticed

**Author's Note:**

> And he knew  
> Whenever you get bored  
> You scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans
> 
>  
> 
> this is really short whoo ps but im at a softball tourney

_And he knew_ __  
_Whenever you get bored_  
_You scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans_

 

Evan was the silent type.

 

Unless you were a certain person, like Riley, he would never start up a conversation. If you talked first, he would respond to be polite, but nothing past that. Even with Riley, he didn’t talk as much. He would respond, sometimes he would talk first, but mostly he would sit, listen, and nod as Riley excitedly talked on and on. Silent, but as most silent people tend to do, he would listen. Pay close attention whatever or whoever he cared about. He saw things most people missed, and has saved Riley’s ass at least twenty times because of it. An observer, that’s what he was.

 

So he knew things about Riley that most people didn’t care to. He never mentioned those things, he didn’t think it was important, but he did try to show he was paying attention sometimes.

 

For example, he just walked through the door carrying five bags of jeans in his hands, to Riley’s confusion. Evan paid no attention to Riley as he calmly sat on the couch to start folding them.

 

The reason he had decided to stop on the way home was for one thing: Riley liked to draw. And Riley was forgetful, so he would forget to bring any paper anywhere. When Riley would forget paper was usually on the worst occasions, occasions where he was stuck somewhere for hours at a time with no one to save him. He needed something to do at all times, even if just on the side. So he would roll up his jeans and draw on the cuffs of them.

 

But his jeans weren’t going to stay free for his drawing habits forever, and Evan noticed a decreasing amount of space forming on his jeans. He saw the store on the way home, and as a passing thought, got him more jeans. And only the same pair of jeans, since Riley felt uncomfortable in other pairs that weren’t a certain style.

 

“What are those for?” Riley finally asked after staring at him for a while. Evan shrugged in response.

 

“Your jeans were running out of drawing space,” he replied quietly, focused on pairing the jeans perfectly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Evan sighed and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “You draw on your jeans when you’re bored, typically stars or planets. I noticed that you were having less and less room to do so. I saw the store on the way home, and figured I’d stop.”

 

“Oh,” Riley was smiling to himself a little, and Evan almost did so himself. He liked when he made Riley smile. “Thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this ty !! leave kudos if it was slightly decent pls ily 
> 
> tumblr : gfsne.tumblr.com , riahbread.tumblr.com
> 
> insta: riahbreads


End file.
